


Pain and the Promise

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [183]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fighting, Gen, Implied Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Mikoto could take a lot of punishment.





	Pain and the Promise

Mikoto could take a lot of punishment, harsh hands, hard surfaces under his body as Munakata slammed him into wall, street, even ground if he could manage it. Pain and the promise of it, rough and the bite of bright aura that wasn't Mikoto's.

He laughed, eyes alight with power and pleasure.

Munakata's smug face was just right as he wrought actual pain and bruises on a nearly untouchable king. It didn't feel like the rush of power or the nightmares and regrets that plagued him. It felt like something he didn't have to think or worry about. Something real.


End file.
